Shining Kaiju Verse
Game: Shining Kaiju Verse Player: Shining Convoy Shiny, L Emperor L Shining: After we create two Omniverse, i think it is time to create the third one. L: The first one is basically our story, but less messy and contain less Retcon. The second one feature me as a racist psychopath. Hmph ... what should we do next. Shining: Did you watch Ultraman. L: Yeah, i watch alot of Human TV Show in my time on Earth. They're good, pure gold quality. Shining: Then, how about creating an Omniverse where Ultraman, Godzilla, Super Sentai and various other show can co-exist, with one coherrent story. This time, no Transformer, no Yuusha ... us. No OP main character, just a verse where you're the Embodiment Of Evil. And I'm the god of Justice. L: Good story bro. I'm calling Exkaiser and Figbird. Shining: No don't call em. They will screw up our story, as alway. This time, just us playing good vs evil. L: Okay. Setting Shining: Okay, here is a blank space. Those are hard to find, in this Macroverse contain many Omniverse. L: Okay, BRAVARION, COME HERE RIGHT NOW. *after Bravarion come* L: Good, COMBINE ! GREAT LORD BRAVARION. *L aimed his hand as the blank space, creating a big ball that span more than infinite layer and dimension of existence. But just as big as his Omniverse. Inside those ball are countless dimension, countless layer of existence, each infinite time greater than the lower layers. However, this Omniverse is not filled with Life.* Shining: Okay, let add some life to this Omniverse. I USE THE ZODIAC POWER. *Shining flicking his hand, sending a ball of shiny light into the newly create Omniverse. Creating all the godly being inside it, from the lowest layer to the highest one. Each contain his/her own thought pattern and way of thinking.* Shining: I phone Vector Prime and tell him to stop time. *As Shining phoning his underling, the time of this newly create Omniverse is stopped, L and Shining now begin to molded everything.* Shining: Okay, as the begining of time Ultraman Shiny, meaning myself create the Omniverse along with the Demon Emperor L. However, for unknown reason they left. they're not L: And on the Origin Universe of that Omniverse. The Universe that begin everything, who i called the "Showa Universe". Life begin to formed iself. Shining: And just like our Omniverse, the lowest life-form called "The Xeno" alway tries their best to disrupt the life of the Supreme Race of Humanity, Ultraman and Kaiju. L: But for an unknown reason, a knowledge that Ultraman and Human are a Supreme Race gone even to them. As they begin to make peace with the Xeno. The god who create them Ultraman Shiny is angered. Shining: He split each and every single one of them into countless, even by the number of infinite counterpart. Scatter them alongside the human into countless Universe. Making them losing the godly status he grant them. L: Good, that will not making them so OP. We "Singularity" are way too OP. Shining: Yeah, just imagine everytime someone want to fight us. He have to merge with all the version of himself in the Omniverse. L: To avoid the mistake of racial segeration Ultraman Shiny and Demon Emperor L encouter countless time in their own Omniverse. L: This Omniverse will not have the concept of "Racist" ... atleast to the member of Supreme Race. I will also remove the concept of war from them. Because we're not suppose to fight each other. Shining: Okay, then the Origin Universe will not have war. Human live with each other in peace. L: Until the fateful day 21.June.1889, were the Alien from Mars start to Invade the Earth. Shining: Our story will start from that point. L: Let make a list of work that will appear in our little Omniverse shall we. Shining: We will add more if it fit us. List Of Work War Of The World (With Japanese Character) Godzilla Ultraman Showa Goranger J.A.K.Q Chouseishin Gransazer. Season Season 1: The Time Before Godzilla Story One: First Encouter In Japanica Season 2: The Time After Godzilla Season 3: The Showa Era Season 4: Ultra Fusion War Season 5: The Aryan Party Season 6: War Against The Universe. Season 7: Off to the new Universe Season 8: Dark Spark War Season 9: TBA Category:Shining Kaiju Verse Category:Lord Ba Dao vs Omniverse